


Closet Confession

by FightTheThorn



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bondage, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Closets, Confessions, Detectives, Duct Tape, Gags, Geniuses, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi and Hattori get captured and set aside in a closet by the criminal they're after. While they're trying to escape, Hattori starts to bring up some personal feelings about the whole "boy detective" scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Confession

Shinichi Kudo really hated when he was close to figuring out a mystery and just when he put two-and-two together, the person behind it all would come up behind him and chloroform him. The next thing he’d know, he’d be bound, gagged, and tossed into some closet far from where the police were. If only he’d been quicker about it, he wouldn’t be stuck in a closet fighting his bonds.

There was something that made it worse, so much worse. His friend, rival, and lover of four months, Hattori Heiji, had been taken the same way. Shinichi prided himself in that he was able to get to the answer faster than him, but they were still both tied up in the closet together. 

It was hard to tell with the lights off and the crack under the door offering only a sliver of light to work with, but both Shinichi and Hattori moved to opposite sides of the closet, attempting to remove the tape gag over their mouths. It was usually the first thing someone needed to do in these sorts of situations in order to co-ordinate their freedom.

Hattori’s voice cut through Shinichi’s grunts. “Hah! I got it.” 

Shinichi turned to look in the darkness, blinking a few times in the hope his eyes would adjust, but the sliver of light didn’t exactly help. He made some unintelligible nonsense from behind the gag, because it honestly didn’t matter, it was just to tell Hattori he’d heard him and that he was still gagged. He just wanted Hattori to hurry up and get the tape off him.

He heard some shuffling; correctly assuming that Hattori was scooting over to him. 

Hattori’s brown, spiky hair came into view first, which turned out to be some relief to Shinichi. It was soothing to see his face, smiling in the darkness as if there was nothing wrong. 

The blue clad detective could feel Hattori’s body brush against his legs and between the grunts, Hattori started to create conversation.

“Y’know, I actually really like this part of the business. The being tied up in the closet and helpless part.” 

Shinichi didn’t quite know what to make of that, so he simply waited, raising an eyebrow at Hattori’s words. 

Hattori kept talking, despite Shinichi’s lack of reply, his smirk showing a little of his bright teeth even with the dark. “I bet you feel that way too, right? I mean, it’s one of the best parts of being a detective. You’re about to catch the killer or criminal and then they get you right before you can do anything. They tie you up, you’re gagged, and completely helpless to stop them. The rush you get to free yourself before someone else falls victim or the criminal gets away.”

At this point, Shinichi could see Hattori’s face, blinking at the dark emerald eyes gazing at him, and offered him an odd ‘what the Hell are you talking about’ look. 

His friend merely chuckled and bared his teeth. Hattori managed to get an edge of the tape with his upper set and began to pull the gag off. Once he managed it, even with Shinichi moving his head to help Hattori, he actually found himself slung over Shinichi’s legs, tape falling to the floor.

“Thanks, I don’t think I could take another moment of you talking about crazy stuff without being able to respond.” Shinichi let out a small groan, as if the freedom to speak had never been so sweet. 

The dark skinned teen let out a snicker, shaking his head as he tried to pull himself off Shinichi’s body and get into a back-to-back formation. It’d be easier to get free that way. “Come on, like you don’t get a little turned on with this.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, pushing away from the wall once Hattori got off him and then squirming to turn around. “No, I most certainly do not.”

“Don’t pull that. I wouldn’t have pulled that tape off you if I didn’t have to. You sound like a nightingale.” Hattori held back a laugh as Shinichi finally pushed his hands against his lover’s.

He blushed as Hattori started to entangle their fingers, as if to hold his hand. “Would you stop? Someone’s life could be in danger! We’ve got to stop this criminal before it’s too late.”

Hattori pulled away. “See! That rush, that’s the point I’m trying to make. Doesn’t that feel great? You and I both know we’re going to get out of this and stop it, it’s just like… foreplay before we finish.”

Shinichi followed after Hattori, grabbing the tangle of rope around his wrists, then starting to figure out the knots. “Fine, whatever.”

“I want us to do this again.” Hattori looked over his shoulder, smiling at Shinichi’s determined face. “Y’know, back at the apartment.”

“Well, you better get your fix here, ‘cause even if we do this at home, there’s no way we’re both going to get tied up like this.” Kudo huffed, sure that would end the conversation.

Hattori shrugged. “I’m not so sure about that. If you were up for it, I could find someone to tie us both up. We wouldn’t need for them to stick around because we’d eventually get free no matter what.” 

Shinichi frowned as he pulled a knot free and found another knot right behind it. “Damn. Look, I’m not going to get tied up willingly. I just don’t like it.”

“Well, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, but if you’ll tie me up, that’ll do it for me.”

Shinichi blushed in the darkness. “Stop trying to make this sound romantic. As long as it’s not me, I don’t mind. I still think this is a weird time to talk about this.”

“Nah, it makes perfect sense. Y’know, kinda like ‘ooh, I just remembered, we’re tied up and I like being tied up’ gotta tell you before I forget.” 

“I guess that makes sense in a weird way. Normal people wouldn’t be put in these situations though. Yes!” Shinichi let out a shout as he finally got Hattori’s hands free.

Hattori immediately reached down to untie his legs and turned around to face Shinichi to start on the other’s wrists. “It’s so much easier to untie the knot when you can see it.”

In Shinichi’s opinion, Hattori took his sweet time, but that could’ve come from the conversation they just had, and Hattori calling him a nightingale when gagged. The rope slid effortlessly from Shinichi’s wrists, freeing him to untie his legs and then pull himself to stand. “Come on, let’s get that criminal and get this over with.” 

Before he could go too far, Hattori put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to face his lover. “A kiss for luck?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes. “A kiss for luck.”

Hattori grabbed Shinichi’s arm and pulled him into a kiss, reaching an arm around his waist to pull his body into it. 

Shinichi blushed, kissing back with gusto, even though he had been the one complaining about the time constraints they had. 

After a minute, Hattori pulled away. “Let’s go stop this guy.”

\-----------------

The day was saved, thanks to Shinichi and Hattori’s quick thinking.

It felt like it had been an even longer day than most. Hattori had confessed his love of being captured, Shinichi’s voice had been dubbed a nightingale from behind a strip of tape, and at the end of the day, he thought about what Hattori was talking about and couldn’t stop himself from shivering.

Maybe he actually did like the feeling. 

He could have sworn that Hattori whispered a bit of thanks to the criminal as the police carted him away in cuffs and in a way… Shinichi was thankful too.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Detective Conan / Case Closed. All credit goes to the makers of the animation.


End file.
